Soul Snatcher, Soul Giver
by silence M
Summary: Naruto has a secret, but he doesn't want anyone to know except one person, But Kakshi found out and his life is put on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, I am starting a new story, but I am not forgetting about snow, I do not own this but enjoy.

Chapter 1

"What is it that you wish?" The man's voce was hypnotizing, he bowed down to the taller man before him, His body that was cloaked in black armor was much larger and bigger than his own. "Well" A deep voice said, "I have found the soul snatcher and soul giver" The young man bolted up, forgetting his manners. "You Have! Where are they? Where can I find them?" The man was excited, His mission was to find and destroy the soul snatchers and soul givers, He was amazed at how quickly his master found these two. He heard a deep laugh come from him his leader, "They are in the village of the leaves, my soldier, it is not two people you are looking but one." In the darkness he could see his leaders arm move about, soon after, an arm picture was in his hands, "Who is this" His leader let out a small laugh, "That is the Soul Snatcher and Soul Giver, He looked at the picture, lake blue Eyes stared back at him. They were sad, lonely, even angry. "I will destroy him my leader." He bowed down to him and turned, "His name is Naruto Uzamaki. Be careful."

……………………………………………………………………………

Naruto laid in bed, His stomach was hurting, his head was being a painful nuisance and the constant bickering of his neighbors next door wasn't any help. He sighed, "Why me?" He looked at his alarm clock, 6:00 AM "I guess I should get up now" He thought, He looked around the room and shrugged. As the sun rose into the sky, his eyes began to close. "I guess I can sleep for a little while"

Sakura and Saskue stood by the bridge, They had stood there since six and kakashi still wasn't there. "Where can he be?" Sakura said out loud, she was steaming; Saskue snorted and looked out at the water, "How annoying" he thought. He heard a rustle behind him, he turned his head slowly, His eyes widen, Naruto stood there looking at the lake, but he didn't have a smile on his face, he looked cold and angry. "You're late!" Sakura yelled. He looked around and snorted, "Kakashi isn't here, so that makes me early." He walked past Sakura, She was stunned by his voice, it wasn't raspy and loud like usual, it was smooth, quieter than before. She watched as he went over to the bridge, Saskue looked over at Naruto, then looked over at sakura who went back to being upset.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear readers, I thank you for you support and reviews,

Do not worry; I have not forgotten about SNOW, A friend of mine name Error Dexis is helping me write it.

Chapter 2

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, "YO!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at him, "your late Kakashi sensei!" He smiled, his one gray eye sparkled with happiness, he rubbed the back of his head "Oh, I ran into a baby fox, he was injured so I took him back to my place to get better."

Sakura fell to her knees, annoyed at her teacher for being late, Naruto kept his eyes on the lake; Saskue looked at Kakashi and grunted "What are our missions today?" Kakashi turned toward Saskue and smiled, "We are going to be escorting a new comer to our village, he will be starting here as a teacher and will need moral support." Saskue began walking toward Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto turned and slowly walked behind them, No one notice, not even Kakashi, that Naruto was acting strange, that his hair was getting longer and he was becoming more quieter.

As they waited by the village gates, Kakashi took out his book Icha Icha Paradise, as he began to read, he felt uncomfortable, he slowly looked up from his book, his eye caught sight of Naruto, he nearly gasped. His student's eyes were changing from blue to red, "Um… Naruto?" Naruto looked at him quickly and scream "What!" It made Saskue and Sakura jump, Kakashi automatically placed his hand on his weapon, Naruto looked like he was prepared to attack "Are you o.k.?" Naruto's eyes widen, he looked around at the other two and looked down "Um..yeah I'm fine, sorry for yelling at you." He turned away from them toward the gates. Kakashi took his hand away from his weapon, he put his book away and began to watch Naruto.

Sakura took a step toward him, "Naruto what's wrong with you?" He turned his head to her, his eyes had turned a dark blue, In a calm voice he said "Sakura, I liked it better when you were ignoring me." He turned his head back to the gates leaving everyone speechless, for the first time Naruto had actually acted as if Sakura wasn't his world. She gasped but before she could say anything the gates began to open, And when it did everyone gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers, I am glad you like my story, but do not worry; I will continue with snow, along with my close friend Error Dexis.

Chapter 3

The man that stood in front of them looked like he came from a marble statue, His body was muscular, his eyes were a dark raven color, his hair jet black, his clothing was the same color as his hair. Combat boots and a T-shirt with somewhat tight jeans were dark blue. Sakura blushed at him and was the first one to greet him "Hi, I'm Sakura, what's yours?" He looked at her and raised a raised an eyebrow at her. "My name is Curran." He looked around and stopped at Naruto. Naruto glared at him. He smiled sweetly and passed the blushing Sakura, he stood in front of Naruto, towering over him like a giant. "Hello short one." He smirked at Naruto who had gotten upset. "Who are you calling short you good for nothing idiot!" Sakura jumped to Curran's defense "Naruto! Mind your manners!" Kakashi stepped up toward them. "You know each other?" Curran looked at Kakashi placing a hand on Naruto's head, "Yes, we knew each other for awhile now. Since we were kids." Naruto looked up at him annoyed and aggravated "What are you doing here?" Curran's eyes gleamed with mischief. "I'm here to be a ninja teacher; I thought it would be fun especially since I can bother Naruto all day long." He laughed a joyful laugh, Naruot grunted and look the and looked the other way. Kakashi looked the man up and down. "He doesn't look like a regular ninja teacher to me." He thought.

Curran looked at him with his raven color eyes, they held mischief "And evil." Sasuke thought. Curran looked back down at Naruto. "So are you going to treat me to some ramen or what?" Naruto escaped from Curran's grasp "There's no time for ramen, we have to escort you into the village." Kakashi almost gasped, he never heard those words come out of Naruto's mouth before. He stepped toward Naruto, but something stopped him,he looked at Curran an took a step back. Something in his eyes weren't right, it was almost scary. "Come on we have to go, the Hokage wants to meet you."

Curran smiled and nodded his head "Very well" Kakashi walked ahead and the others followed him. As they walked, the village women gaped at Curran, each one whispering to each other about how handsome he was. For some reason, Kakashi had little trust for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear readers thank you for your reviews. Please continue reading.

Naruto stared out his window. It was dark yet his eyes saw everyone that walked by. An old man laid down on the street murmuring to himself. He looked up and suddenly groaned. His stomach churned painfully, he looked down at the old man hissed. "Is my little fox getting a tummy ache?" Naruto didn't have to look up; he already knew who it was. "What are you doing here Curran, you don't live here." Curran smiled and lay back on the bed. "I came here to make sure you weren't going through any of your changes yet." Naruto began to breathe hard; his head began to throb from talking, everything was going around in circles. Curran sat up and watched as Naruto's hair became longer, in the back smooth yet short, but in the front like Neji's. "I guess you have." He got up and went over to him; he knelt down next to him and sighed. "You are going back to your original form. It won't be long before he finds you and kill you." Naruto looked up at him with fear in his eyes, he shook his head. "That can't be, I was hiding…" Curran grabbed him by the shoulders and firmly said "Your hatred for the village is strong, if I found you, he will to."

Naruto sighed, "Fine." He looked down at the old man "Seeing how I am going to be caught why not have something to eat." He raised his hand toward the old man. The old man's body began to float, he struggled and yelled for help but it was no use. A blue wisp came out his body and went into Naruto's hand. He smiled and took a deep breath. "That was good." He looked at Curran and smiled. Curran smiled back; he brought Naruto and kissed him.

"Well my little soul snatcher, are we going to have fun or just plain kill everything in sight" Naruto looked out the window. "Both."


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers, I thank you for your reviews and support, I even thank the flamers. But I Have a favor to ask of all you. There are more fanfics that I wish to write,

The pain of a love one – Inuyasha+sesshomaru

Addiction- Naruto+Tsunade

Vengeful Poison- Kurama + Hiei

These stories are going to be posted soon, But I need your help.

Can you please give ideas for each one. I have some but I want your opinion. I will give a little background on each one.

The pain of a love one – Sesshomaru has two twins with inuyasha and another on the way, but unfortunately he cheats on him. As punishment for the crime he commits, Inuyasha and the twins are murdered while sesshomaru is having sex with another woman.

Addiction- Naruto is a prostitute who is addicted to a sucide drug called Oynx, Tsunade finds out and tells kakashi sensei and jiraya. As they try to help, they realize that the drug is spreading fast among the young children of the village, Now they have to find the person selling the drug, Stop naruto from prostituting and save the lives of hundred of children.

Vengeful Posion- Kurama is forced to give his spirit to Youko in order to let him live, but in the process he looses the love of hiei to him. Kurama is put into a coma, in a high maintance center, but after a few months he wakes up with all new powers, such as flight, able to throw dangerous green balls of light, drain the life of humans and demons by a kiss, create giant monsters with his plants and much more. Now the team has to stop him before he takes his anger out on the human world, but the only way they can do that is by killing kurama first.

Now that I gave you a little background check, I want you to tell me if I should write them. The stories Snow and Soul Snatcher, Soul Giver are postponed for the time being. But they will be returned to soon.

Just in case, here is my Email : you for your help.

And Error Dexis, there is a problem with the computer, that's why I haven't email you.


End file.
